The Accidental Kiss
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Toph has a plan. An awesome, evil plan. One that Zuko and Katara will DEFINITELY thank her for later on.  One-shot  for now  Completely Zutara  Sorry Kataang fans!


**Hi it's Chaos Angel of Slytherin (again)! This is my second story in what, twenty minutes? It popped into my head, so I wrote it down; please tell me if you like it or not, review please, lovely readers! Or I might not update (For those of you who are thinking "thank goodness", just... just keep it to yourself, savvy? :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, because (trust me on this) if I did, it would be Zutara all the way **

Toph knew that Zuko liked Katara a lot. His crush was really obvious to her, since she could hear his heart racing whenever he looked at or talked to the Waterbending Master. Luckily, no one else had noticed, and Toph wasn't about to tell them. Yet. Toph also knew that Katara liked Zuko. She could sense her blush and could hear _her_ heart racing, possibly faster than Zuko's, whenever she looked at, spoke to, or thought of her dark-haired Prince.

Toph was also very well aware of the fact that neither would admit it, as they both had too much pride. So, she took matters into her own hands and feet.

One day, Fire Prince Zuko was lying down on his blanket and staring up at the sky. It was quite sunny, and the clouds were making interesting shapes, most likely to taunt him. One looked like a heart, another looked like a Waterbender, and yet another looked like clasped hands. He sighed and rolled onto his side and looked at Katara, who was studying her Waterbending scrolls. She had recently acquired new ones (legally) and was trying to learn another complicated move. The Water Warrior, a figure made of the water that would slash at enemies viciously until it melted by fire. Sokka was (what else?) eating and practicing with his boomerang and Aang was practicing some Earthbending, and showing Suki how far he had come. Sokka was slightly disgruntled that Aang was getting all of Suki's attention. They were only able to stay at Kyoshi Island for a week, and Aang was eager to show what he had learned. Not that he liked her like that. He still had a crush on Katara. Zuko looked at her sadly. Aang had a much, much higher chance of dating Katara, even if she had forgiven him (Zuko) for all of his past mistakes, including the Ba SingSe catacombs incident. Zuko rolled back onto his back, and restlessly got up, began munching on a piece of bread two days old, and lay back down.

Toph was lounging about on the ground, picking her toes. It was too quiet. She frowned about that, but then grinned devilishly as a plan popped into her mind on how to finally get her two friends together. It was flawless! The young Earthbender smirked.

"HEY SUGAR QUEEN!" she suddenly yelled. Katara looked up and cocked her head to the side, slightly annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Toph, I'm right here; no need to yell. What do you need?" Toph smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was feelin' kinda hungry, so could you take that basket over there and fill it up with some lichi berries?" Katara was puzzled at her odd request but agreed. They had just finished lunch an hour ago, but if Toph wanted something, Toph got it. Besides, Katara was still sore from yesterday's spar against the Earthbender. Katara sighed, picked up the withy basket, stole a lovesick glance at Zuko (who looked adorable with his black hair tussled when he was asleep), and wandered off into the forest, taking care to not go in the way Suki and Sokka did five minutes ago. She had absolutely no intention of seeing her brother kiss anyone, even if it was Suki. Toph grinned. Part one was done.

It was about an hour before Katara came back. Toph had moved so that Zuko was laying in between where Katara would enter their camp. He was bored to death and was once again staring at the sky. He had finished his Firebending practices a couple minutes ago. Katara was smiling.

"Toph, I found some, do you think it's enough—," she said, but tripped on the small rock that Toph had Earthbended, and landed right on top of Zuko. Their mouths met. There was a stunned silence.

Katara scrambled off of Zuko, her eyes wide, blushing, but Zuko couldn't tell if that was from instinct or embarrassment. Zuko got up and glared at her, his face bright red. "What was that for?" Katara wiped her mouth with her sleeve, though inside she was secretly kind of thrilled that she had just kissed Zuko.

"_Me? _You're accusing _me_ of doing that _on purpose_?" said Katara in disbelief. Zuko rolled his eyes, and tried his best to look annoyed and angry, because, after all, she had landed on top of him. But then again, her lips were so soft, and inside he was giddy with happiness that they had kissed…his face softened. Toph tried to supress a giggle unsuccessfully. Zuko looked at the rock, then at Toph (who had forgotten to bend the rock back into the earth), and put two and two together. So did Katara.

"TOPH!" they said in unison. "TOPH BEI FONG! YOU TRIPPED ME WITH A ROCK AND MADE ME LAND ON ZUKO, DIDN'T YOU?" said Katara. She didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed. Toph shrugged.

"It was too quiet, and besides, I was bored." She grinned devilishly. "Besides, it was justified! I know you guys like each other. Your hearts start hammering so hard when you're near each other; it's almost deafening!" Aang overheard, which was what Toph was aiming for, hoping he'd take it in a good way. No such chance.

"_What? _Katara, how could you? I though you liked _me,_" he said, feeling hurt and wronged. Katara sighed and looked at Aang.

"What I said was that I was confused. And I do like you, just not in that way, more of a... younger-brother-ish way." Aang glared accusingly at Zuko, who held up his hands and backed away.

"_She _tripped _her_ so that she fell on _me_. I was just laying there!" he said defensively, but then walked up to Katara.

"Is it true? You like me back?" he asked her quietly. Katara looked at Aang, then at Toph, then looked straight into Zuko's bright, golden eyes.

"Yes…" she whispered. Toph punched the air.

"I KNEW IT!" Laughing and giggling herself silly, she Earthbended the two into a pyramid, and left a small hole for air. Aang took off using his glider, hurt and confused and Spirits knew what else, to find somewhere to meditate on what had just happened.

Katara, blushing a deep red, was glad that Sokka was on a date with Suki and not a witness to the awkward predicament.

"So…"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!"

"TOPH! YOU SCHEMING LITTLE EARTHBENDER, LET US OUT!"

"_Zuko_! Don't shout at her, she might keep us here! Toph, let us out, please?"

Toph giggled and pretended to consider their request."Hmm... only if you guys bring me back tons of moon-peaches. AND THEY'D BETTER BE CLEAN!" she said, and let them out, running and hiding to avoid revenge. Someday, someday they'd thank her. She was sure of it.

**This was a one-shot, but if you want a sequel, don't hesitate to ask! :)**


End file.
